


Kilig

by Garcianene



Category: A蓝
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcianene/pseuds/Garcianene
Summary: 这个超现实的梗来自于很久很久之前和朋友聊的愚人节关键词“出其不意的恶作剧但当事人并不知情”，然后写了个穿越梗并且拖了一个多月。好，不愧是我。题目是从空间看到的！Kilig是个塔加拉族语里的名词，形容那种喜欢一个人喜欢得好像胃里有成千上万只蝴蝶翩翩，一张嘴就要全部飞出来一样的醉醺醺、麻酥酥的感觉～好可爱就拿来用啦！





	Kilig

**Author's Note:**

> 这个超现实的梗来自于很久很久之前和朋友聊的愚人节关键词“出其不意的恶作剧但当事人并不知情”，然后写了个穿越梗并且拖了一个多月。  
> 好，不愧是我。  
> 题目是从空间看到的！Kilig是个塔加拉族语里的名词，形容那种喜欢一个人喜欢得好像胃里有成千上万只蝴蝶翩翩，一张嘴就要全部飞出来一样的醉醺醺、麻酥酥的感觉～好可爱就拿来用啦！

0·  
训练赛打到半夜十二点，下播之后蓝胖子退了语音又开始复盘。来来去去折腾到凌晨他才躺下，拿出手机在战队群里发了一句“晚安”才按灭屏幕准备睡觉。  
他沾枕头就着，自然也没看到床头柜上的手机亮了亮，是消息提示，联系人“狗爱丽”发来了一条QQ消息。  
“胖子，晚安。”

1·  
第二天早上蓝胖子一觉睡到十一点半，他匆匆忙忙爬起来洗漱，随便吃了点东西就坐在电脑前打开直播。然后他登入游戏，拉沐木进YY，两个人组队开始匹配。  
一切到现在都很正常。  
直到他们快十分钟了也没排到人，沐木甚至在YY里开始哼歌儿。  
“怎么回事啊，赛季末屠皇们都不上分了吗？”蓝胖子无所事事地开始在准备界面换皮肤欣赏，“这样等多无聊啊你们想看啥嘛。”  
然后他看到一条弹幕问，“胖子今天不去查房爱丽吗？”  
蓝胖子愣了一下，那条弹幕前面的ID是他很熟悉的一个老粉了，按理说她绝不应该在直播间这样说话。更奇怪的是下面还有一群人在附和，“对呀对呀胖子今天不去查房爱丽吗？”  
蓝胖子头上的问号比Alex的星星还多，他忍不住出声提问，“你们干什么都让我去查房爱丽啊？还能这样玩的嘛？”  
沐木那边不成调的歌声暂停了，然后沐木疑惑的声音传过来，“原来你没有在查房你家爱丽啊？那你在干嘛啊？”  
蓝胖子选择性忽视了沐木在爱丽名字前加上的那个不知所云的限定词，“不是，先不说我看爱丽直播有什么问题，我们现在在打pc万一排到了那不就成窥屏了？”  
“呵，”沐木冷笑一声，“你也知道啊。”  
蓝胖子摸不着头脑，“我什么时候不知道了？”  
弹幕和沐木的控诉一起刷屏，“我寻思着你强行远程对话爱丽，查房爱丽甚至发弹幕吹彩虹屁秀恩爱的时候也没想到这一回事儿啊。”  
蓝胖子根本不知道他在说什么，“什么秀恩爱？”  
沐木终于意识到了不对劲，“你和爱丽闹矛盾了？”  
蓝胖子沉默了，这可能是沐木联合了自己所有粉丝在和自己开玩笑，令他惊讶的是他这次居然还带上了Alex。不过这个玩笑有点过分了，拉cp也不是这个玩法，他自己倒不是特别介意，但是Alex可能根本不清楚这会给他造成什么影响。  
他看着弹幕里一直在刷的“胖子狗爱丽惹你生气了吗”“你和我们说我们去骂他”,甚至有几个ID是他眼熟的爱丽家的房管的昵称。他决定去爱丽直播间看一眼。  
我要当场戳穿他们的恶劣玩笑。蓝胖子想。  
他打开浏览器，看到收藏夹第一个就是战旗Alex的直播间。  
哦豁，沐木为了一次恶作剧甚至请黑客黑了自己的电脑，他什么时候会把Alex的直播间在收藏夹置顶？  
他点开那个链接，感觉一扇新世界的大门正在自己面前敞开。  
战旗提醒他登录过期请再次登录，他没有理会，叉掉了那个小弹窗，直接进了Alex的直播间，Alex在坐椅子，百无聊赖地玩着植物大战僵尸耗时间。看等待时长他应该是刚打完一把，现在正在致力于把屋顶种满向日葵。  
蓝胖子眼尖地在一大片飞速划过的弹幕里捕捉到了一条“狗哥今天不去胖子YY里蹲着嘛？”还来不及吐槽这个人在做什么梦，他就听到Alex念了这条弹幕，然后给出了回答。  
男孩子的声音透着八百分的委屈，蓝胖子甚至能脑补出来他头顶的狗耳朵都没精打采地耷拉下去，“蹲啥呀，胖子从昨天晚上到现在一整个上午没回我消息，估计他忙吧……”  
这个世界疯了。蓝胖子得出最终结论。他没切界面，直播着查房的Alex，现在他那边的弹幕已经刷了满屏的问号，“原来是胖子没搭理狗子啊！”“看看把人小孩委屈成什么样子了快去回消息！”“胖子和狗爱丽在一起久了也变狗了！赶紧哄男朋友去！”  
蓝胖子张了张嘴不知道说什么，他起床起晚了，赶得急，一般没人在上午和他发消息，他就压根没看手机。他安抚着一群比自己还急的弹幕，“我今天起晚了没看手机，好好好你们不要急我现在就去看……”  
虽然他压根不知道他们在急什么。  
他戳开手机就被QQ三十多条消息提醒闪瞎了眼。他反应了一会儿这个被他挂了置顶聊天框还给他发消息的“我的小朋友”是谁，然后根据头像判断应该是Alex。  
好的，沐木还找人入侵了他的手机。  
Alex从昨天凌晨的晚安开始到现在总共给他刷了三十多条消息，充斥着各种废话和表情包，开头是九点多的“我起床了今天没课，很开心中午可以播了”，然后跟了一张从门后探头探脑的小狗动图——还蛮可爱的，但并不符合他的形象，蓝胖子在心里冷酷点评，对面一直刷到上午十一点多的“你是不是还没睡醒啊和你讲了要早点睡”，甚至还有两个QQ电话的未接来电。结果发现电话打不通那边就委屈上了，“你怎么都不回我消息啊胖子？”  
Alex这是拿了什么黏人小男友的设定？蓝胖子庆幸他今天中午没有开摄像头直播,他现在的表情肯定特别精彩。他惊魂未定地放下手机，喘了两口气平复心情，选择质问沐木，“咋回事啊到底？”  
“胖子，虽然你俩天天秀恩爱我很烦，但是你俩也挺不容易的，”沐木语重心长，“你俩出啥事儿了吗？”  
不是，你不要反问我啊？我也不知道啊？  
蓝胖子需要一点私人空间安静一下，梳理一下思路，顺便维护一下他岌岌可危的世界观，于是匆匆忙忙找了个理由下播了。  
“主播哄男朋友去了，今天中午咕咕咕。”房管替他发了个请假条，下面跟了一片哈哈哈哈和心疼沐木的节奏风暴。  
这个世界疯了。蓝胖子又一次确认了他的结论。

2·  
蓝胖子翻了他的微博，QQ和直播回放，得出结论，他和Alex在一起了。现在是正在交往的恋人关系。  
什么时候的事？蓝胖子很迷茫，我怎么睡了一觉就突然多了个男朋友？  
但现在不是纠结这个问题的时候，作为一个男朋友，他已经晾了他的恋人将近十个小时，他得先去安抚一下委屈情绪都要溢满直播间的小朋友。  
他点击了战旗的自动登录，然后进入了Alex直播间。  
来吧Alex，让我看看你们对于整死胖子这个事能付出多少。  
Alex又排到了人，刚好撞车了沐木，正化身沉默猛男疯狂捶人。没有理会沐木在地窖口可怜巴巴的垂死挣扎，冷酷地把人放上了椅子。  
杰克进入雾隐状态，一个人徘徊在已经打开的地窖口，看上去孤单又落寞。  
Alex打了一把漂亮的四杀，心情稍微轻松了一点。看到沐木在单排，正准备在赛后打字问一句蓝胖子今天怎么不打排位，就扫到弹幕炸了。  
“欢迎胖子！”“胖子终于想起来孤寡狗哥了”“狗哥狗哥胖子来了！”  
蓝胖子手足无措，我什么时候给爱丽刷了等级这么高的牌子，还被他上了房管啊？  
还有，为什么我ID是“爱丽的小星星”啊？这什么少女心的腻歪称呼啊？  
Alex没出声，按蓝胖子对Alex——那个他们那边的，正常的，不是自己男朋友的Alex——的了解，他现在有点闹别扭了。他羸弱打字发弹幕：我今天早上起晚了，不太舒服，没看手机，没及时回消息。  
发出去之后他本来又打了一句对不起啊，想了想又删掉了。  
弹幕立刻转来关心蓝胖子哪里不舒服，Alex也出声了，声音里是货真价实的着急，“哪里不舒服啊？有没有吃点药？那你今天不要播了多休息！”  
蓝胖子被他真情实感的关心逗得弯了嘴角，“没大事，不用太担心。”  
“让你早点睡！那你记得……记得多喝热水。”少年有点笨拙的关切让蓝胖子笑出声，果不其然弹幕纷纷刷起了“出现了！直男式安慰！”“胖子记得多喝烫水！”，自顾自笑了一会儿之后蓝胖子又发了一句，“那你好好排位，我先吃饭去了，谢谢大家关心”就退出了直播间。

3·  
“兄弟，救命。”  
孤单单排赶末班车的沐木收到了一条QQ消息提示。  
正在修机的沐木扫了一眼，蓝胖子。  
“？”  
“我和Alex在一起了”  
沐木气得手一滑炸了个机，他游戏也不打了愤怒地开始回消息怼人，“我知道了你不用再来和我强调一遍。”  
“我少发了个问号，我们俩啥情况？”  
他的语气看上去不像是在开玩笑，沐木顿住了，这又是怎么回事，蓝胖子睡了一觉失忆了吗？  
“你咋回事啊胖子，你翻翻咱俩聊天记录，昨天晚上还在和我吐槽小男友的不是你？”  
“虽然我觉得你在恶意秀恩爱。”  
蓝胖子往上拉了拉聊天记录，看到自己发了一句“哎哟嘞线下刚过一个多星期他就要跑来看我，你说我是不是应该往他那边搬搬？”  
……这他还惦念上同居了？  
蓝胖子最后的希望破灭了。沐木横竖也不会为了开他次玩笑就伪造聊天记录，蓝胖子终于接受了这并不是个恶劣的玩笑，事实是他睡了一觉，然后莫名其妙穿越了——听起来很不可思议但是随便吧，穿越到了一个全新的世界，然后在这个世界里Alex和他是一对儿，所有人都知道，除了现在的他自己。  
他把自己的微博翻了个来回，他在深渊二线下赛的一个月前发了公告宣布自己和Alex在一起了，根据热评第二条沐木的回复“终于公开了可以有别人和我一起承担狗粮的折磨了”，可以判断他们之前就在一起了，具体时间无从分辨。但是很让他欣慰的是回复里没有任何不和谐的声音，除了一些“我酸了狗子都有男朋友了我什么时候才有”这种，剩下的都是刷满了“祝99”的祝福。  
顺便一提，热评第一条是Alex回复的“这个胖子，我的了，盖戳”。  
蓝胖子突然有一种莫名的感动，他回复了沐木“胖子你真的没事吗？”的担忧，说他可能有点小发烧脑子不太清醒，沐木将信将疑地放弃了追问让他再去睡会儿。然后他按灭了手机屏幕，躺在床上开始大脑放空。  
他觉得自己不排斥这个设定——虽然这是个陌生的世界，很多事情都熟悉又陌生。但是这个突如其来的恋爱对象是Alex，那个性格确实很狗但是足够讨人喜欢，又很粘自己相处起来让他很舒服的Alex，一切好像瞬间都变得不是那么难以接受了。他甚至突然有点期待，作为男朋友，Alex会是什么样的呢？  
已经过了两点，蓝胖子打开手机，等着他的新任小男朋友来找他聊天。  
肯定会很有趣的。他想着。

4·  
联系人“我的小朋友”发来一张图片。  
蓝胖子正在欲盖弥彰地胡乱划拉手机，把所有app都点开再关上，看什么都心不在焉。看到手机界面顶端滑下来消息提示立刻点开。  
是一张高铁票截图，到达时间是明天下午两点半。  
蓝胖子秒回：？？？  
我的小朋友：买好了，记得看时间来接我  
蓝胖子：？你不上课吗小朋友？  
我的小朋友：我昨天不是和你说了吗？学校运动会连着周末有五天小长假，下周一也没有很重要的课，我为什么不溜？  
坏了，翻完了和沐木的聊天记录没有看他们俩的。这是直接从新手难度蹦到了地狱难度啊，胖子惆怅，这直接面对面恋爱了他肯定要出问题啊。  
蓝胖子：你这么远跑过来也挺麻烦的啊？  
我的小朋友：……  
我的小朋友：我想见你不行吗？  
蓝胖子被他一记直球打得措手不及，编辑了半天回复又删掉，最后发出去一句：线下才过去多长时间啊就又想我啦？  
我的小朋友：你原来都不想我的吗……可怜/  
……娇都撒上了，这谁顶得住啊。  
我的小朋友：反正到时候你记得来接我啊！  
蓝胖子：知道了知道了  
我的小朋友：你不是不舒服嘛，咋回事呀  
蓝胖子：可能昨天晚上着凉了吧，有点小头疼，没事  
你这样和我说话我有点不习惯，我有点头疼。蓝胖子心里默默补充。  
但是他不能否认，这样的Alex很不一样，相当……可爱。年轻男孩藏不住满心的喜欢，小心翼翼地把自己的热情和真心捧出来递到眼前，这有谁能拒绝呢。  
蓝胖子做不到。  
我的小朋友：见面了晚上我把你搂紧了裹严实睡，就不会着凉了  
蓝胖子手一松手机砸在脸上。  
谁教他这样说话？他惊魂未定地拿起来手机匆忙发了个“我再睡会儿去”就立刻关掉了界面，把手机扣在桌子上再也不想多看一眼。他脸朝下埋在枕头里当了会儿鸵鸟，后知后觉感到自己脸颊发烫。  
……什么嘛，被小男孩一句笨拙的情话撩到了。  
……等会儿，两个人的关系到底进行到哪一步了？

5·  
蓝胖子迷迷糊糊睡到傍晚，起来洗了把脸才敢再一次拿起来手机。  
Alex断断续续给他发了几条消息，几张花菜的照片，还有几张截图。  
“这个双人解密游戏看评价不错，要不要一起玩玩看啊？”  
蓝胖子先回复了Alex关心他身体状况的消息，告诉他自己没事了。然后点进战队群，皮皮限刚好艾特他问晚上要不要训练。蓝胖子想了想问他，“你晚上有别的安排吗？”皮皮限回复“我想和马克一起去玩overcooked！”  
……？什么时候皮皮限已经开始在晚上排位之后和马克克一起联机玩这种情侣双人游戏了？  
Alex发言：“那今天不训练了吧！我排位完之后去和胖子玩we were here too。”  
猫子：“我加入这个群不是为了吃狗粮的。我家泡面管饱，谢谢。”  
蓝胖子来不及吐槽Alex如此自觉地替他做了决定，他现在有一个更大胆的猜测。  
他点开皮皮限的微博，果不其然在热门微博里看到了他和马克克的官宣动态。  
……行吧。蓝胖子捏了捏眉心，他现在感觉自己与这个gay里gay气的世界格格不入，他还是个直的。  
……吧？

晚上的排位他打得战战兢兢，一个晚上没怎么和弹幕聊天。他一方面老觉得自己在欺骗Alex和那些真心祝福他们两个的粉丝，一方面看到能在自己直播间这么自然地刷Alex的名字让他心里有种微妙的满足感。  
既然都已经这样了，他也不能干脆地和Alex说分手，蓝胖子说服自己，这对一无所知的Alex太不公平了，他什么也没做错。虽然自己可能并不是原本那个和他开始这段关系的蓝胖子，但起码就现在来说，他有一个Alex的男朋友的身份，这是他的责任。  
况且他并不讨厌Alex的亲近，那何乐而不为呢？  
想清楚这个之后蓝胖子整个人都放松了许多，Alex进麦和他双人解密的全程他都玩得很轻松。打游戏时候的Alex和之前他熟悉的那个Alex没有太大区别，话不是很多，思路清晰又敏锐。而且两个人之间有一种很亲近的氛围，让蓝胖子很舒服。  
他们两个直到下播都没有退麦，弹幕都刷着“懂的懂的小两口还要说私房话”，Alex在人前还有点害羞，蓝胖子调侃着念弹幕的时候他持续沉默。蓝胖子觉得可爱，那个说话打直球的甜甜的男孩子只有他才有缘得见，这种感觉——好像他拥有不同面的，全部的，完整的Alex。  
下了播之后蓝胖子反倒变成了沉默的那个。他单独面对Alex的时候还有点紧张，他在努力把自己带入“Alex的男朋友”这个角色。麦里一时间只有两个人安静的呼吸声，更急促的是蓝胖子自己的，他在努力找话说，有点发闷的是Alex，蓝胖子几乎能想象出来高高瘦瘦的小屠皇缩在电竞椅里，抱着抱枕把鼻子埋进去，憋得半张脸都发红也不知道要说什么。  
“噗…”蓝胖子被自己的想象逗乐了。  
“你在笑什么啊？”Alex出声问他，声音又奶又软，蓝胖子很想穿过网线揉揉他头发。  
“没什么没什么，”蓝胖子咳嗽两声清清嗓子，“明天要见到你啦，我很开心不行吗？”  
“我…我也是。”Alex声音有点小，蓝胖子没听清，大声问了一句“你说什么？”  
“我说，”Alex语气很郑重，“我也很开心，很想快点见到你。”

6·  
一点半的时候蓝胖子已经站在了高铁站出站口。  
不要问他为什么来这么早，他拒绝回答。他绝对不会承认他吃完了早午饭就开始挑衣服，把自己收拾得宛如去相亲一样之后开始坐在客厅里看着表从十二点走到一点，然后他就出了门。  
昨天晚上他丢人地从双人麦里落荒而逃，他打包票听到了Alex的偷笑声。Alex给他发了很多张勾引他出来聊天的狗头表情包，被他无情忽视，一句晚安早点睡明天还要赶车把小男孩赶去睡觉，他自己却有点失眠了。  
明天见面之后要怎么办呢？要以什么态度面对他呢？上次见面两个人还只是普通朋友，这次就变成了恋人，蓝胖子怕自己很难适应。最终他自暴自弃地把脸埋在枕头里，决定把主动权全部交给Alex，自己就配合他见机行事好了。  
他又不是没谈过恋爱，这次的对象又是Alex，在他身边自己就很放松的Alex，能有什么难的呢。

他早上醒的时候Alex已经上高铁了，高铁上网不好，Alex的消息回复得断断续续。在出站口等他的蓝胖子把玩着手机没事干，想了想那就开个户外吧。  
刚开了播就涌进来一大批人，Alex的请假理由模模糊糊，水友都不知道他是要去找蓝胖子。蓝胖子直播间养活了两家粉丝，Alex的水友纷纷告状“胖子狗爱丽咕咕咕了还不告诉我们他去哪里了！”  
出于一种诡异的炫耀心理，蓝胖子脱口而出：“你们的狗爱丽在我手里。”  
弹幕划过满屏问号，“秀恩爱主播，取关了”“原来咕咕咕是为了约会，狗爱丽失去我们了”“好，恭喜蓝胖子地位超过小星星，狗爱丽脸疼不疼”，蓝胖子念着念着就笑出声。  
“哎说起来我还有点紧张啊朋友们，”蓝胖子碎碎念，“他不经常过来的，这种感觉宛如网恋奔现……”  
小沐木TVT：多长时间了还奔现，丢人不丢人。  
弹幕一时间欢声笑语：“哈哈哈哈沐木来骂人了”“好惨一只沐木崽”“是人是鬼都在秀，只有沐木在挨揍”“沐木单排上分格外艰难胖子你良心不会痛吗！”  
胖子念着弹幕唠着嗑，顺便和沐木聊两句，时间过得蛮快，手机弹出提醒，Alex一进站就给他发了消息。  
“稍等哦爱丽给我发信儿了，我们去接他啊…”蓝胖子举着手机站起身，“我给小朋友带什么见面礼…没有见面礼，还要什么见面礼啊，爱丽又不喜欢喝饮料。他刚刚还给我说在高铁上吃了饭。”  
我的小朋友：要个抱抱可以吗？  
蓝胖子一时间语塞，他一看弹幕果然，Alex进了直播间。他抿了抿嘴笑起来，回复他了一句，“好啊”。  
他抬头看到拉着箱子戴着口罩和鸭舌帽的高个子男孩站在出站口，两个人的目光隔着人群相遇。蓝胖子从那一双眼睛里读出了毫不掩饰的喜爱和小心翼翼的期待。  
好吧。输给他了。  
蓝胖子朝他快步走过去，Alex放开手中的拉杆箱对着他张开了双臂。  
他被他的男孩拥入怀中。

7·  
在蓝胖子的记忆里，他和Alex的肢体接触止于拥抱，而且还是深渊二夺冠后在极度激动驱使下的拥抱。哦，现在多了一个久别重逢的恋人间的拥抱。  
所以现在蓝胖子很恐慌。  
鉴于两个人现在的关系，Alex压根没有订酒店的打算，蓝胖子只能硬着头皮载他回自己家。在路上Alex就像得了什么肢体接触饥渴症一样非要碰到他，他开车的时候Alex把手放在他的大腿上，他手心的温度透过一层布料传过来，奇妙的触感让蓝胖子头皮发麻。等红灯的时候他得寸进尺，直接把手覆上了蓝胖子规规矩矩把在方向盘上的手。  
“开车呢，”蓝胖子开口，声音干涩，“回家……回家再说。”  
按理说这句话并不是一个保证，但是Alex看了他一眼，眼神里的暗示意味他不想深究。  
他们的关系到底进展到哪一步了？蓝胖子绞尽脑汁想旁敲侧击，但Alex不给他机会。他也没办法直接问出来他们是不是已经有过了负距离交流，这实在太尴尬了。蓝胖子开不了口。  
虽然他对于两个人在这段关系里的位置有一些心理定位，但他还想多挣扎一会儿。  
好歹在年下恋人面前给他留点面子吧。蓝胖子自暴自弃地想。  
他给Alex开门，看着男孩拎着箱子走进自己屋里，突然有了一种引狼入室的感觉。Alex换了拖鞋，站在玄关处环视了一圈。  
蓝胖子上午的时候简单收拾了一下屋子，屋里东西也不是特别多，显得挺干净敞亮。屋子不算很大，两室一厅带一厨一卫，一个人住很宽敞，两个人刚好。  
“你去把东西开一下吧，放客厅里就行。”蓝胖子背过身把外套挂起来，“然后收拾收拾，累了睡会儿，晚上了带你去吃好的。”  
“收拾东西不急，”他被Alex从身后抱住的时候整个人都僵直了，“睡可以睡会儿，你陪我一起。”  
男孩的声音不容置疑，下巴压在他肩膀上，说话的时候吐出的热气打在蓝胖子耳边，麻痒的感觉让他忍不住缩了缩脖子。  
现在怎么办？蓝胖子内心疯狂咆哮，这是什么走向？为什么Alex动作这么熟练？  
他没能继续思考下去，因为Alex干脆地伸手过来把他下巴扳了过去，然后一个吻就覆了上来。  
蓝胖子大脑一片空白，在Alex轻轻咬了一下他的下唇时反射性张了嘴，男孩的舌尖得了空子立刻长驱直入。  
蓝胖子后知后觉，这是他和Alex，在他的印象中的第一个吻。  
Alex动作有点急，蓝胖子能感觉得出来他并不是很有经验，甚至有点笨拙。他是男孩第一个恋人这个认知让蓝胖子心中泛上莫名的满足感，他在心里叹了口气，然后在Alex怀里转了个身，重新迎上了他的唇。  
就是拿他没办法，败给他了。  
他被Alex压在沙发上啃脖子的时候才想到一个重要的事情，这是他第一次和男人做爱，什么准备都没做。他捏着Alex的脸把他从自己颈窝里拽起来，小男孩低头打量了一番自己刚咬出来的两个红印子，很满意地点了点头。  
“家里什么都没有，你真的要做吗？”蓝胖子战战兢兢地问。  
“我带了。”Alex的侧脸浮上一层诡异的红潮，很明显也害羞了，看到蓝胖子表情立刻炸毛一样去捂住他眼睛，语气凶巴巴的但手上动作很轻，“笑什么啊！”  
笑你可爱。蓝胖子在心里说，眨了眨眼睛，睫毛扫得男孩手心里痒痒的。

8·  
蓝胖子非暴力不合作，躺在沙发上纹丝不动，眼睛一闭任人宰割，跟个大爷一样让Alex伺候，表面看似稳如老狗，实则心里慌得一批。  
他没有做过任何功课，对于同性怎么上床一无所知，但看Alex的动作，很明显两个人不是第一次做。  
原来之前两个人已经睡过了吗，蓝胖子有点惆怅，Alex才刚成年没多久啊……  
Alex解开他衬衣的扣子，现在蓝胖子整个人都摊开在他面前了。然后他直接伸手捏住了蓝胖子的乳尖。  
他浑身抖了一下。  
Alex任何一个动作带来的感觉对他而言都是全新的。他根本不知道手摸过那里可以带来这么大的快感，这种陌生的感觉让他恐慌，他伸手推了推Alex。  
然后他的手腕就被男孩扣住压在了身侧，Alex另一只手继续在他赤裸的上半身胡作非为。蓝胖子很白，被随手捏一捏哪里都立刻泛起红印子，衬着莹白的肤色，像极了梅花落在了雪上。  
Alex吞咽了一下。没忍住凑上去又在他锁骨上留了个印子，对蓝胖子嘟嘟囔囔的“我不想穿高领狗爱丽别咬了”的抱怨置若罔闻。  
蓝胖子是在Alex的手滑到他侧腰的时候感觉自己起了反应的。男孩子对他腰窝里细腻的触感爱不释手，手掌顺着凹陷腰线摸了几个来回就让蓝胖子受不住地往后躲。他不是很怕痒，但Alex摸上去的时候除了痒还有另外一种感觉。他也不知道他想要什么，想让Alex干什么，但他无师自通地抬起腿用膝盖蹭了蹭Alex。  
他的男孩知道他想要什么。这就足够了。  
Alex很急躁地伸手下去解蓝胖子的皮带，蓝胖子配合着他手上的动作踢掉了裤子。今天的蓝胖子有点反常，在床上安静又乖巧，但是这样也不错。Alex舔了舔嘴唇，伸手拿过了桌上的润滑剂。  
这具身体保存了过去被入侵的记忆，Alex第一根手指进去的时候没有遇到太大的排斥，但陌生的异物感让蓝胖子皱着眉喘了一声。Alex手上动作很明显地变轻了，甚至记得把润滑剂在手心里捂热再往里探。男孩细长的手指在里面探寻摸索，奇异的感觉从尾椎窜上大脑，让蓝胖子头皮发麻。  
“爱丽……”他不知道他叫他干什么，但他迫切地想要抓住点东西。Alex懂他的意思，另一只手摸上去和他十指相扣，凑上去和他接吻，下面不紧不慢地做扩张。  
蓝胖子现在才是真真切切体会到了魂穿的感觉，这具身体对Alex的触摸很熟悉，每一下都能给出回应，但他在心理上是并不熟悉这些快感的。Alex察觉到了，他咬了一口蓝胖子的耳垂，含糊地让他放松。  
我他妈心理上还是个某种意义上的处男，你让我怎么放松。蓝胖子咬牙切齿，但他全身最柔软的地方被男孩掌在手下，他腰都是紧绷的。Alex也不急，他在床上的样子也像游戏里，从来都不会急躁，就是紧紧跟在自己的猎物身后，因为节奏都是在他手里牢牢掌握着。  
不知道Alex手指戳到了哪里，电击一样骤然而来的快感激得蓝胖子浑身一抖，他颤着手去推Alex，却被男孩顺势握着手腕压在了头顶。  
“这里吗……？”Alex尝试着用指尖去按揉那一道小小的凹陷，酸胀感让蓝胖子刚刚还僵直的腰直接软了下去。他满脑子都是不可置信的“怎么会这么舒服”，回过神的时候男孩硬挺的性器已经顶在他穴口蠢蠢欲动了。  
“可以吗？”恍惚间蓝胖子听到Alex在问他，他突然就很想说不可以，问他我说不可以有用吗。这一切都像个荒诞的梦，他心里是明白Alex和他并没有在一起的，但他现在被男孩笼在身下，透过眼前一片水雾看到Alex看着他的眼神温柔又认真，就好像他们真的相爱。  
蓝胖子鼻子突然一酸，然后他点了点头。  
Alex一路蛮横地往里捅，头部顶开层层软肉，涨得蓝胖子喘不上来气。全部进去之后Alex贴心地停下了动作给他一点缓冲时间，还要调笑着去招他，“胖子我怎么觉得你比上一次还要紧。”  
蓝胖子心说我他妈的就是第一次，但自己的身体记得Alex，他甚至恍惚着从脑海里翻上来一点错乱的记忆。深渊二夺冠之后两个人领完奖后在后台休息室的角落里交换急切的吻，极度的兴奋让他们理智尽失。跌跌撞撞奔回房间里，来不及反锁上门两个人就又缠吻在一起，然后摔在床上，又是无数个吻。少年生涩的动作和不成章法的顶弄，还有那份陌生但让他安心的温度。  
Alex做起来还是没什么技巧可言，他不懂什么几浅几深，抽出来一点又整个撞回去。蓝胖子被他称得上是粗暴的动作磨得掉泪，他心想着太丢人了，但是又被几乎深入灵魂的快感冲得想骂人都说不出一句完整的话。  
蓝胖子中途被他操射了一次，Alex根本没停，在他不应期的时候继续动作。蓝胖子伸手推他，求饶的话都说出来了，他没体会过这种让人崩溃的情热，只觉得自己要融化在这张沙发上。到最后Alex出声问他可以射在里面吗的时候他才想起来这小孩没带套，Alex下半身坏心眼地抵着他敏感点磨，他张张嘴发现自己声音都出不来。Alex自觉当他默认了，压在肠道深处射出来的时候烫得蓝胖子浑身一抖，达到了今晚的第二次高潮。  
Alex拔出来的时候蓝胖子浑身像是从水里捞出来一样。他又累又困，蹭到男孩子怀里嘟囔着他要睡会儿起来再去洗澡。余光瞥到拉了一半的窗帘外透进来的阳光。  
哦豁，白日宣淫啊。  
蓝胖子在睡过去的前一秒得到了他的男孩的一个吻和一句轻轻的“喜欢你，胖子。”  
我也喜欢你。很抱歉现在才意识到这个。蓝胖子回答他，不知道Alex有没有听到。

0·  
蓝胖子醒过来的时候浑身舒爽，他心想着小白眼狼还知道抱他洗个澡，很是欣慰。他没睁眼，往旁边蹭了蹭，想施舍给他的小男朋友一个抱抱。  
身边空无一人。  
蓝胖子浑身过电一样坐起来，他躺在卧室的床上，窗帘拉得严实，阳光透过下面的缝隙在地板上打出一片阴影。  
“……爱丽？”他试探着唤了一句。  
没有人回答他。  
他下床去拉窗帘的时候手都是抖的，阳光照进来，他上半身干干净净，哪里有Alex又吮又咬过的痕迹。  
他拿过床头柜上的手机，显示北京时间十一点半，该收拾收拾准备打排位了。  
有一条消息提醒安安静静挂在锁屏上，联系人“狗爱丽”于凌晨一点半给他发来消息，说了一句“胖子，晚安。”  
蓝胖子今天很不对劲。沐木想着，打排位像梦游，说一句话半天没有回应。连跪两把之后沐木不干了，他试探着问了一句，“胖子你今天是不是不舒服？”  
蓝胖子正打开电脑浏览器，他收藏夹置顶是自己的直播间。他当然不会把战旗、Alex的直播间放在置顶，他为什么会？  
就像他把两个人聊天记录翻了个底朝天是一样的结果，Alex也当然不会给他发早安和可可爱爱的小狗表情包，他们没什么更深层的关系了。  
他知道自己影响了沐木的状态，他说自己有点头痛，可能是没休息好。沐木和水友都开始劝他下播去休息，调整好状态再来打。他道了歉之后就直接下了播，然后坐在椅子上盯着电脑屏幕。  
他搜索了战旗直播，点进了首页推荐的Alex的直播间。  
Alex刚打完一把，在玩植物大战僵尸——一切都像完美的复制，但蓝胖子根本没有自动登录的战旗账号。  
蓝胖子希望现在的这一切也是个恶劣的玩笑。  
他注册账号，在昵称一栏里输入又删除，最后还是用了那个黏黏糊糊的少女心ID。他刷了几个礼物，Alex不谢礼物的习惯他清楚，不想再自讨没趣，光标移到右上角准备退出界面。  
他想再回去睡一觉，看看再一次醒过来的时候能不能把他的小男朋友找回来。  
“谢谢……谢谢小星星的礼物。”  
少年的声音软软的，他刚好在等排位，百无聊赖的时候扫了一眼弹幕，刚好看到了蓝胖子送礼物的提示。  
这个声音在不久之前——他的不久之前，还凑在他耳边说喜欢他。  
蓝胖子心里突然涌上了让他眼眶发热的失落感。  
他把他的Alex搞丢了。

9·  
“兄弟，救命。”  
孤单单排赶末班车的沐木收到了一条QQ消息提示。  
正在修机的沐木扫了一眼，蓝胖子。  
“？”  
“我完了，我感觉我恋爱了。”  
“？？？”  
沐木惊得手一滑炸了个机，杰克传送到他脸上给了他一发雾刃。  
他活了一个擦刀的时间，想着赛后一定要骂蓝胖子就算人不在游戏里也能演他。坐椅子上等待救援的过程中，他拿过手机回复消息，“咋回事？”  
对面的蓝胖子看似很难组织语言，沐木都过了半血才发来回复。  
“我感觉好像是做了个梦一样，梦里我和他突然在一起了，我对此没有任何排斥感甚至乐在其中。”  
这什么电影情节？沐木深知其后的套路，“然后你现在醒过来之后发现你并没有真的和他在一起让你很失落，因为你突然发现你内心深处也是喜欢他的。”  
“你不回复我当你默认了。”  
“……所以是个他？”沐木突然发现重点。  
“那个人我认识吗？”  
蓝胖子终于给出回应，“……算是认识吧。”  
沐木惊呆了，他脑子里划过一个不可思议的猜想，但他选择给他的双排队友留点面子。  
“我觉得你可以尝试着去争取一下啊。”他百般斟酌之后发了回复，找机会打雾刃的杰克在他面前晃来晃去，沐木好心情地在旁边贴了个涂鸦。  
我倒觉得成功概率大得很呢。联想到线下某两个人的亲密互动，沐木叹了口气，觉得不久之后就要开始痛苦吃狗粮的日子了。

蓝胖子没有去找Alex。  
Alex依旧是那个不知情者，还是只有他一个人是格格不入的。和之前一个道理，他不能无缘无故和那一个Alex分手，他也照样不能无缘无故让这个Alex因为他一时的失落就接受一份突如其来的感情。  
会吓到他的吧。蓝胖子无奈地想，在线上装得自闭又高冷，实际上还只是个有点任性的小孩子而已啊。  
打完排位Alex主动给他发了消息，问他中午怎么没打。蓝胖子回复他有点不舒服，收到了小男孩“好好休息，多喝热水”的关心。  
蓝胖子忍不住勾了勾嘴角。  
皮皮限在战队群里艾特他问晚上要不要训练，蓝胖子和之前一样问他晚上是不是有别的安排。他心跳如擂鼓，这种熟悉的走向让他找寻到一点蛛丝马迹，鼓励着他顺着这条路走下去。  
说不定就能成功呢，刚好Alex也会喜欢他。  
不管是哪里的他们，兜兜转转都能走到一起去。他逐渐有了这个自信。  
皮皮限的回复像是个最终判决，看到消息提示的时候蓝胖子深吸一口气才点开群聊。  
皮皮限回复他，“我晚上想和马克一起去玩overcooked。”  
蓝胖子差点落下泪来。

10·  
“爱丽！”  
“怎么了？”  
“我看到了一个很有趣的双人解密游戏，看了评论感觉还不错，要不要晚上一起来玩啊？”  
“可以啊。”  
蓝胖子抱着手机笑出声，快乐地把Alex的备注改成了“我的小男孩”。  
晚上排位后两个人连麦玩双人解密we were here too，蓝胖子不是第一次玩，他有意地去避开线索给Alex捣乱，Alex不停地闭麦，粉丝串门之后来找蓝胖子告状：“狗爱丽一直闭麦偷笑胖子！他还说你菜！”  
蓝胖子声音里笑意都藏不住，“啊？我是挺菜的，所以才找爱丽带我啊。”  
Alex操控着农民故意瞎报图案，把蓝胖子的角色扔进了焚化炉。

直到下播两个人也没有断麦，蓝胖子静静地等了一会儿，Alex那边的呼吸声闷闷的。  
“还不睡吗？”他出声问他，“你明天没课吗？”  
“我我过几天学校要开运动会，算上周末是个小长假。”Alex说话有点磕巴，蓝胖子等着他把话说完。  
“我，我有点想去找你。”  
蓝胖子无声地微笑起来，“跑过来挺远的，你不麻烦吗？”  
“但是我想见你。”Alex沉默片刻后，像是鼓起浑身勇气一样大声说。  
蓝胖子感觉胸口都被快要溢出来的情感堵得鼓胀，“所以we were here too成了我们的暗号是不是？”  
Alex愣了一下闷笑出声，蓝胖子又想穿过网线过去揉揉男孩的头发了，这次还要多送上一个吻。  
“就，我不知道我们是不是一个情况，”Alex声音软软的，“但是经过这次意外之后我才发现我是真的喜欢你，胖子。”他有点词穷，但是他相信蓝胖子知道他想说什么，“我前两天过的惊喜又理所当然，所以……所以我们能把这个继续下去吗？”  
“我觉得没什么问题，”蓝胖子听到自己回答，“明天早上有一班高铁，下午两点半到我这边。我可以去车站接你。”

-Fin-

彩蛋：  
-“皮皮，你是不是和马克在一起了？”  
-“？？？？？”  
 “……我喜欢他表现得很明显吗。胖子你怎么突然来问这个。”  
-“挺明显的，起码我和爱丽都看出来了。”  
 “所以你打算什么时候表白？”  
-“？你们对我的事好上心啊。”  
-“那必须的，赶紧去表白，我们队内必须自产自销。”  
-“我寻思着人家也不一定会喜欢我啊”  
-“他肯定喜欢你，他不喜欢你我直播倒立打排位。”  
-“你又知道了”  
 “还是谢谢你的美好祝愿胖子，我会找机会给他说的”  
 “等一下，怎么就自产自销了？”  
 “你和爱丽在一起了？？？？？”

**Author's Note:**

> 没啦！一句话的小脑洞居然被我写了这么久，最后感觉有点烂尾…但是想写的都写完啦，就让两个人甜甜蜜蜜谈恋爱去吧。谢谢大家的阅读和喜欢哦！  
> 大概解释一下，就是两个阿胖魂穿了，然后给我们这边的小丽捡了个便宜，刚情窦初开就直接脱单了。  
> 不过他在心理上被绿了一次（no），还蛮惨的，如果番外我能写出来的话会补偿他的～


End file.
